


Dai Is The Best

by roundest_boi



Series: What the- Irk?! [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cute Ending, Dai Is A Good Boy, Dai To The Rescue, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks (implicit), Zrit Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundest_boi/pseuds/roundest_boi
Summary: It's just Dai being a sweetheart with Zrit.
Relationships: Zrit & Dai, Zrit | Tristan Elyte/Momo | Morgaine Elyte (mentioned)
Series: What the- Irk?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537711
Kudos: 1





	Dai Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Reirei. I love you.

He liked things that glowed in the dark.  
  
On space, there was absence of light and even with all the bright stars coloring up and shining upon the asteroids and planets it was only the light of your own ship that really provided enough to see clearly; of course, it was needed to low them as the period of night approached to maintain the inner cycle in order but it was always tainted by some residual light, a neon pink coming from the control panels.   
  
In earth, it didn't calm him but made him remember times in which he was far away from Irk and The Massive; times that he was waiting, peacefully aware of his mission but not needed yet. No rush.  
  
But the soft light coming from his lamp didn't help him to sleep as he often expected it to, and he was getting a little restless. Sighing, he turned around in his large king-size once more. Deep breath, closed eyes, drifting mind.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He supposed it wasn't exactly a surprise after what happened with Mim - and certainly a _lot_ had happened there - that he couldn't shut his mind even as exhausted as he was; He felt too much in too little time, there were questions he couldn't answer and he missed a distraction.  
  
What was Mim even doing in his house? Did he hurt her too bad? Will Kat hate him after seeing what he did to Mim? What if Mim avoided him now, knowing he has no control over himself like he pretends to do? If not calm and collected, what the hell is Zrit supposed to be? What would Momo do if... _when_ she found out?   
  
Fuck, he has to tell her. He didn't know if Mim would but Momo had to hear this from him, because he could make it better to absorb. To understand. But he didn't want to.  
  
He wanted to hide forever inside his house and never leave, let Dai do all the chores and record his classes - not even Dib would be allowed, that motherfucker would want to study his trauma - while he kept himself isolated. Lonely.  
  
And at this suddenly brilliant idea, the not so silent _whoshhhhh _noise of Dai's arrival took him out of his own mind. _Speaking of the devil..._  
  
"Master!" - Zrit could never know how his tiny SIR managed to appear so emotional, so alive even when he had designed him to always have the same smile and soft glowing eyes but now he was sure, that tone was one of worrying. - "Dai came to check on Master, is everything okay? Needs more pillows?"  
  
Zrit was aware that SIR Units were made to be servants. They were programmed to be loyal, have all the assets necessary for a smooth progress on the mission and easy to dispose of; For most of his life as an irken, Zrit had no need for a SIR Unit and his only mission as an invader had little use of his own... but now, having re-built and re-coded Dai to be so much more, he couldn't think of him as a servant. He didn't _treat_ Dai as his slave.  
  
It was because Dai was his _companion_ that Zrit rarely kept to himself around him. - "It's not the pillows, Dai. You did an amazing job, thank you for carrying me here too." - he smiled, sitting on his bed and resting his head on one of the fluffy pillows before patting the other side of the bed. Somehow, Dai beamed before sitting right next to him. - "I'm restless, due to my search on how the human mind works and how they analyse these situations i can only assume that my own brain is trying to process all the information and my other constant problems are responding to another traumatic experience."   
  
A tiny part of himself - the one that always liked to feel like he could do more than what people expected of him, a Zrit that listened to irken scientist's comments and understood a little more than necessary of a elite soldier just because - was proud of his own diagnostic. Dai, who had been nodding all along, seemed to get his words without any effort and added: - "Dai and Master once read together that a clouded mind might be not the best for sleep, even in the point of severe lack of rest. Perhaps we should calm Master first, would it be best if we discussed your thinking process!"  
  
Zrit felt a abrupt need to kiss Dai's forehead in gratitude, even as hesitating as he was to share his thoughts. He could talk with Dai for _hours _about anything, they were the perfect match in knowledge and mannerisms and it brought a sensation of _belonging_ that washed over him like the purest of Eaglon's refreshing water.   
  
Probably noticing Zrit's wants displayed all over his face, Dai's tone got a little kick of fond teasing. - "Does Master need demonstrations of affection as we discuss?"  
  
Blushing, Zrit laughed as his antennae lowered in embarrassment: - "Have you been spending time with the blue-eyed menace?"  
  
"She's your mate, Master."  
  
"Yeah, i'm still analysing _that_ trauma."

And Zrit’s genius was so that he actually thought of programming Dai’s laugh, so they both snorted at his sarcastic comment. It made Zrit feel a little better, as it always was now that he dated - and fucked - the cutesy devil.

So Dai moved to Zrit’s lap, the tiny robot feeling like a doll more than anything else but since Zrit didn’t understand the comedy value of such analogy he didn’t mind one bit. He liked dolls. And he liked his Dai. They were both so cute! 

(And as much as Zim said irkens didn’t like cute things, it was absolutely _not_ true.)

And of course, they talked. Sometimes, Dai would just listen while Zrit ranted about how he felt and what it was like. 

**”The worst part is… i remember mentioning those two, as enemies. Pathetic, i would never work out as a spy… as it was already proven.”**

But Dai did his best to sooth his worries.

**”Y-you think… They will hate me? Treat me any different?”**

**”Master, Dai knows little about your friendships with each of them but Dai remembers Master saying all of them had their singularities, yes?”**

**”Yes…”**

**”So how could they judge you? It’s not fair, Master. As long as you accept them as they are, they have to do as well. That’s what we read.”**

**”And if they end the friendship, Dai?”**

_ **The silence, in the almost dark, choked Zrit in a way no physical enemy could. But it didn’t last.** _

**”I will be here, Master. Always.”**

And in the end, the soft golden light falling over Dai’s cute little round head was the last thing Zrit remembers seeing before falling asleep.


End file.
